


My Faith Always Rests in You

by AliasZero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, M/M, comforting!dean, worried!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasZero/pseuds/AliasZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic extending from the scene before Dean goes into confronting Cain in 10.14.<br/>Dean says he is scared and so is Sam. They find comfort in each other's arms once again, just like old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Faith Always Rests in You

“I’m scared, Sam.” He was about to confront Cain. Dean’s eyes wavered and he searched for Sam’s. He was shivering slightly and Sam’s heart ached like it was being shredded into pieces.

“Dean,” Sam licked his lips and swallowed. He seldom saw Dean expressing his fear and that scared him, “Dean, you don’t have to do this. We, we are not even sure that this will work. We—” He was cut off as Dean suddenly shortened the distance between them. Now they were only about two inches away. “Dean…”

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and he sighed, “We both know I need to cross this bridge at some point. I just… I just want more time with you.”

Sam’s eyes watered and he did not waste any effort to hide his emotions, “You are going to make it, Dean. You are strong. You can do this.” His voice shook.

Reaching up to cup one side of Sam’s cheek, Dean beamed a sad smile, “Thanks for believing in me, in us, after everything.”

“Don’t.” Sam pursed his lips into a thin line and his eyes widened in horror, “Don’t you dare talk to me like this.” Like you are saying goodbye.

Dean pressed their foreheads together like they used to do when they were young and trying to squeeze into the back seat of the Impala. He hovered his lips over Sam’s and asked the same question he did before their first kiss, “Can I…?”

Without answering verbally, Sam simply pressed his lips over Dean’s, and Dean responded to the kiss immediately. He snaked his hand to the back of Sam’s neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Sam’s eyes watered again and he trembled with the fear of losing Dean. He did not want this to be their last kiss. He did not want this to be the last time he could touch Dean again. He could not take it, not anymore.

“Promise me…” Sam panted against Dean’s lips, “Promise me you will be okay. You will survive this, and come back as you are.”

“Sam…” They both knew that this was just a shot in the air. None of them knew what would happen once Dean took up the blade and walked into the demon trap containing Cain.

“I said, promise me.” Sam’s voice broke. He was not pleading as who he was now. He was pleading as Dean’s younger brother, that scared, scrawny younger brother who could not fall asleep because he was worried about the monster under his bed. He needed to hear Dean to say it would be ok and reassure him that everything would be fine. Dean knew that, so he forced a faint smile that was only reserved for Sam, “Alright, kiddo. I promise.”

Sam’s tears ran down his cheeks and he nodded, “Thank you.”

Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug, “No problem Sammy.” He said in choked, coarse voice and he let Sam tuck his chin at the crook of his shoulder.

Although Sam has always carried faith with him in his entire life, he never truly believed in God, especially after all the heaven trouble that came raining on their shoulders. Yet if Sam really had to choose something to believe in, he would always, always choose to believe in his brother. No matter how bad things got or how big a fight they had, Sam still believed in his big brother. Those broad shoulders, that reassuring smile, those green eyes were burnt into Sam’s heart and soul from the beginning till the end. So if this was the end, then so be it. Sam stared into Dean’s eyes with all the love he could muster up in this one intense gaze. If this was the end, he would go down with Dean no matter what. There was nothing that could stop him from believing in Dean, and in them.


End file.
